


The Backrooms

by hallelujahfunkiez



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Gorillaz, The Backrooms
Genre: 2doc is implied but not important, Blood and Gore, Demons, Fear, Ghosts, It's gonna be sad, Mania, Mental Health Issues, Monsters, Multi, Paranoia, Possible smut, Post Phase 5, Psychological Horror, Referenced Smut, Someone dies, Suicide Attempt, disassociation disorder, humanoid monster, murdoc doesnt listen to the rules about the backrooms, murdoc keeps no clipping out of reality, not perfectly in character, okay bye love you guys, please take this seriously, this is not a ship fic, this isnt a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujahfunkiez/pseuds/hallelujahfunkiez
Summary: "If you're not careful and you noclip out of reality in the wrong areas, you'll end up in the Backrooms, where it's nothing but the stink of old moist carpet, the madness of mono-yellow, the endless background noise of fluorescent lights at maximum hum-buzz, and approximately six hundred million square miles of randomly segmented empty rooms to be trapped inGod save you if you hear something wandering around nearby, because it sure as hell has heard you..."Murdoc develops an obsession with the backrooms, eventually dragging his loved ones into it. When Stuart goes missing in these rooms, it's up to the others to save him before he succumbs to the mania that is The Backrooms...





	The Backrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Backrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487897) by Anon from 4Chan. 



> Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on!  
> First of all, yes. This story is meant to be taken seriously. I know the backrooms are a meme, but I think it's a terrifying piece of art that should be delved into more. I myself am OBSESSED with the idea of the backrooms!
> 
> i want those reading to make sure they have closely read the tags. There are many events that might happen that could be triggering, so be careful!
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW mentions of child rape  
> \- descriptions of grotesque monsters

**Night One - Level One**

* * *

* * *

            Murdoc rose early this particular morning. He had grown accustomed to being an 'early-riser' after his months spent in prison. He stepped from his bedroom, already dressed, heading downstairs of the familiar house.

            He found himself at the kitchen table, switching on the small radio he had had for years. It spat out static at him until he adjusted the channel knob onto the news station. He groaned as he carried his aching bones towards the coffee maker, slowly preparing himself some. The radio spun to life, singing jingles and filling Murdoc in on the passe news of the day.

             _Gooooooooooooooood mornin' Essex! It is currently 7:38 AM and rainy as ever! My name's Hubert, and I just wanna thank you for spending your work commute with me today! Coming up, we'll be playin' the highly requested song 'Black Magic' by Little Mix! But first, the news! Last night in East Sussex, a world-renowned artist turned heads with his latest work with the virtual band..._

             Murdoc swayed his head sleepily as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He held it with both hands, pulling it close to his face with a satisfied smile. His aging eyes shifted up towards the liquor cabinet, eyeballing the glass bottle of rum. He bit his lip, turning away and heading towards the sofa to have a sit. He plopped down, kicking his feet up on the table and watching the sun slowly pour through the thick layer of clouds below it. It made him smile as he saw the beams of light dance into the living room through the billowing blinds.

            He tilted his head back, closing his eyes. It felt odd being alone. He was used to the house being lively and bustling. It was especially odd that Noodle hadn't already been up and about, as she was quite the early riser. His heart suddenly began to beat harder. He felt as though something was terribly wrong. His eyes shot open and he sat up straight, shiftily glancing around the room. Everything felt...off. He scrambled to his feet, walking towards the bathroom.

            As he made his way down the hall, he began to hear a distance, buzzing sound. This was the type of buzz that would come from old, florescent lights. His pace slowed as he noticed the hallway that normally would lead to the bathroom, fizzle out into an entirely different room. His Cuban boots squished beneath him, as the suddenly-yellow carpet seemed to be soaked with some kind of liquid. Murdoc stood still for a moment, staring at the mustard yellow room before him. He felt ticked off. Why hadn't he seen this room before? Had the others extended the house without telling him? He stepped forward, turning to look behind him. His stomach dropped and his mouth dried up.

  The hallway had vanished. He was trapped.

            He took a deep breath, and walked through the first room. The buzz from the lights above him drowned out the sound of his footsteps. He walked slowly, turning the corner only to find himself standing in another doorway that lead to another yellow room. He stepped into the room, suddenly feeling as though he were being followed. Murdoc was never one to succumb to panic, but this was unnerving, even to him. 

_"Oi! I hope you know this HORSE SHIT ain't funny! Where are ya hiding, Faceache!?"_

           He yelled into the room, folding his arms and tapping his heel against the moist carpet. Each tap made a squelching sound. Murdoc had decided he had had enough of whatever this was, and quickly sped through five more identical rooms. Suddenly, he found himself in an open room that resembled much of an old cafeteria. Murdoc saw this and rubbed his head, confused.

        " _Wha'the bloody hell is this? A funhouse?"_

           He stared into the room, taking in every detail. He figured if this were some kind of fever dream, he might be able to wake up if he started to pay attention. He noted the grey, concrete floors. They reminded him of the floors inside his childhood school's locker room. The kind that trapped the coldest air inside of them, making each barefoot step from the showers to the stalls extremely unpleasant. He crouched, folding his hand into a fist and knocking on said floor. He took note of how solid it was. It made him think of the time he got curb stomped on a floor just like this one. It even made him think of the night he lost his virginity. The sound of sleazy high heels  _clanking, clanking_ , on the floors of the backroom of his father's favorite pub. He had been eight years old at the time. The waitress had been given the job of 'babysitting' the child for Sebastian, for he wasn't old enough to sit at the tables.

* * *

 

            He was sitting on a high stool, swinging his legs back and forth as he waited in the dimly-lit room. To this day, he wondered why he hadn't just left. He wasn't a tall nor noticeable child. He could have easily slipped away as the pub employees were either busy serving, stripping, or gossiping. Yet, he stayed in that backroom. A tall, blonde woman strolled into the kitchen, tossing her service trey onto the large pile of dishes on the sink. The clattering sound made Murdoc jump, never being to keen on loud noises. The woman slowly walked up to the child, ruffling her hair and giving Murdoc a daring, twisted grin.

        " _Ello there, Sweetheart. Your daddy's still busy, so I thought you 'n I could...play."_

           She had flirted at the child, who sat quite still, staring up at her with a soft look. Play was abnormal. Play was a sign of trouble. He tightly gripped the two sides of his stool as the sick woman straddled the child, her lips slowly pressing against Murdoc's chin and neck. His eyes squeezed shut as she had her way with him. When he opened them, he was laying on the floor, belt loose and slacks lowered just-so. He watched the woman adjust her clothes before walking away from him. He sat up, pulling up his slack and staring at the empty wall. He didn't understand why she had done that. He didn't understand why he felt like crying. He didn't understand why he so desperately wanted to be held by his father at that moment.

He just didn't understand.

* * *

 

            Murdoc's eyes shot up from the cement floor, waking from his flashback. He shook his head, suddenly feeling like crying and wanting to go back to the house. The house he remembered, that is. He stared anxiously at the tables and chairs that lined the large room, counting each and every one. He stared from the front,

" _One table. Three chairs on each side. Six chairs in total."_

          He finished counting the first row, and began with the second.

_"One table, Three chairs on each side. Six chairs in total."_

            He reached the third and final row.

_"One table. Thr-..."_

            Murdoc froze in absolute terror. In the back corner by the doorway that led further into the maze of rooms, a large, human-like creature stood, staring at him in a stance that threatened it would charge him at any second. The chairs were strewn about. How had he not heard the being enter the room?

            _"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I'm lost...I d-d-didn't mean t-t-to..."_

            He stuttered, watching in horror as the creature slowly sprouted a long, oozing grin, a breathy chuckle escaping its mouth. The grin on this monster was slanted and yellow, teeth light perfect squares. Next, came the eyes, horrifyingly realistic and large. They appeared as detailed as an eye would look upon close inspection, but from 20 yards away. Finally, arms upon arms stretched from the being's pitch-black frame, coming to rest on the floor and grabbing onto the door frame.

            Murdoc wanted to run, but couldn't. He clutched his chest as he and the monster had a stare-down. The creature began to pulsate, slowly at first, but eventually it began to jiggle and throb and seize, letting out an uproarious howl before running towards Murdoc in a frenzy. Murdoc managed to wake his legs up, turning on his heels and sprinting back the way he had come. Yellow streaked past him as he ran

_"You're not gonna make it Murdoc. They like it when you run. They can smell your pain. They can see you everywhere. Run, run, run! I'm right behind you! Say goodnight! Wake up ! wAKE UP!"_

            Murdoc stumbled as the piercing voice echoed through his head loud enough to make him hiss in pain. He fell to his knees, feeling the monster drooling on his back. He flipped onto his back to face the monster, screaming in terror. He inched away as it loomed over him, gagging and hissing. The monster waggled its horribly large tongue over Murdoc, drenching him in black spit. It grinned at him, howling in laughter.

**_"Ello there, Sweetheart. Your daddy's still busy, so I thought you 'n I could...play."_ **

In a single swipe, the monster had thrown Murdoc against the wall like a rag doll. Murdoc hit his head, the taste of blood pooling in his mouth. He stared up at the monster as it hovered closer. It suddenly dove down towards him, as though to eat him alive. It screamed as it did so.

**_"WAKE UP!!"_ **

_"Muuuuurdoc!? MurDOC!"_

A familiar, cockney-accented voice called out to him. Murdoc slowly opened his eyes, groaning in pain. He was met with a concerned gaze from two black eyes.

_"You okay, Mate? You look like ya 'it ya 'ead pretty 'ard there..."_

Murdoc clutched his head and sat up, examining the room around him. It was the hallway that led to the bathroom, just as it had always been. He anxiously squeezed Stuart's hand, taking in his surroundings.

              _"Y_ -Yer stupid....fun house sucked. T-That monster d-dude really beat the s-s-shit outta me..."

            He stammered, closing his eyes. Stuart exchanged worried glances with the other band members who stood behind him.

_"C'mon, Mudsy. Let's get'cha upstairs. You must've passed out'n dreamed all dat stuff. There's no fun 'ouse 'ere..."_

           He hoisted Murdoc to his feet, helping him walk to and up the stairs, and down the hallway to Stuart's room.

_"Oi, Love. Imma 'ave ya sleep wiff me tonight. Lord knows how hurt ya are! Y'musta been layin' there all soddin' day, Love!"_

           Murdoc groaned quietly as he looked at the clock in Stuart's room.  _9:56 PM._ He sighed in confusion, not understanding how this could've happened. He didn't protest as Stuart stripped his clothes from his body and helped him into a new pair of boxers. Murdoc cocked his head at Stuart, earning a empathetic smile from the singer.

_"Awh, Love. Yer jus' gettin' old. Sometimes ish harda' makin' it ta th'toilet.."_

Murdoc fell back onto the bed, groaning in embarrassment. He draped an arm over his eyes.

              _"I'm soooorryy....I dunno wha' happened..."_

           Stuart climbed on top of Murdoc, kissing him deeply. Murdoc sighed into the kiss, enjoying the way it took the edge off of everything. He wrapped his arms around his neck, closing his eyes.

_"Don' apologize. Yer still mah sexy bassist~."_

                Murdoc snickered at this, pushing Stuart off of him.

                     " _Sorry Darlin'. Not tonight. I'm really tired."_

           Stuart scoffed but obeyed, crawling into the bed beside Murdoc. He pulled the sheets over the two of them, cuddling in with a happy sigh. He reached over and switched the light, bathing the bedroom in darkness. Murdoc froze up, clinging tightly to the sheets. He waited until Stuart turned towards him to bury his face into his chest and tightly wrap himself around his lover.

_"Woah there! What're ya 'idin' from?"_

               " _M' just cold, Dipass. Don' think yer th'hero!"_

           He growled, muffled. Stuart weaved a hand through Murdoc's hair, humming softly as he began to doze off. Murdoc laid awake, desperately wanting to fizzle out into Stu's body and disappear. A familiar voice, a voice like the one from the mysterious backrooms echoed in his head.

**_"What are you hiding from, Murdoc? What are you hiding from?  What are you hiding from? What are you hi...."_ **

* * *

* * *

**_wAKE UP!_ **

 

 


End file.
